Earth 2.0?
So, in book one, Ceres 2525, reference to Earth is always as "Old Earth 1.0." This begs a question or two: 1) Why "old"? 2) Is there an Earth "2.0"? Plus 500 years is enough to refer to modern Solman's past Earth Epoch, as "ancient" times, from the perspective of the year 2500. Hence the term Old Earth is a nod to this ancient period. Two-point-oh? Yes, there is a backup plan for Earth in place. Details would be massive spoilers of the setting. So we have moved it down the page a few inches. Those of you who wish to know, today, can read on below. Those who want to wait to read it revealed in the Author's trademark hint-misdirect-surprise style, read on. . . . . . . Spoiler alert . . . The Tarsis family has undertaken the two most ambitious charity projects in the history of Mankind: the preservation of Mankind and of the Earth. The Xardyons helped save Earth from the Insectoid infestation, and helped rescue as many as possible from the ensuing Ice Age started early by the nuclear winter of WWIII. Building Arcologies as fast as possible, the Xardyon technology was able to rescue 300 ships with almost 300 million people of Earth. Since no humans remain on our home planet, the Galactic Confederation met in Congress and voted to adopt the new name for our species: Solman. This recognizes we are Mankind from Sol system. The whole point of the Modern Exodus was to move sufficient masses of humans away from Sol system to save the species from extinction. As Steven Hawking famously wrote in the early 21st century, we need to get some humans off of Earth as a backup plan to avert disaster. One asteroid or one supervolcano eruption would be sufficient to wipe out our modern lifestyles and a high percentage of humans with it. As nuclear weapons were employed versus the Insectoids swarming out of Earth's desert regions, the Tarsis elders realized they needed to expand their plans from their claim to asteroid Ceres. They asked the Xardyons to assist them in an ambitious and multi-pronged plan: the backup of Earth itself. The Xardyons moved asteroid Ceres to Earth's L4 point, preceding Earth around its orbit at 1 AU from the sun. With it's shell of domes, Ceres was the first resource mine for building the first Arcologies. The Xardyons had built a large wormhole station sufficient to move Ceres. They later popped in many asteroids and Oort cloud objects to build out the fleet of Arcs. Eventually they built a backup to Ceres itself, a project to be detailed on the page for planet Ceres. And then finally the Xardyons brought in a backup for Earth. This is a long-term project expected to take over 1000 years. So far it's right on track. The Xardyons popper station, initially big enough to move asteroid Ceres from the belt down to 1 AU, was added and expanded until it was large enough to move a true planet. Venus was slowed and moved out to 1AU. Opposite Earth 1.0, is planet Venus, Earth's twin, now referred to as Earth 2.0 by some in the Tarsis bloodline. We are almost 500 years into the terraforming project of cooling Venus' atmo and transforming it from toxic acid into breathable, growable air, soil, and seas. This is the largest and longest running chemistry lab experiment in the history of the galaxy. Placing a full planet opposite Earth 1.0, provides a gravity balance for objects placed at 60 degrees around Earth's orbit, with the, now four, Lagrange 4 and 5 points being mirrored. What else is now found in those four points besides the original asteroid Ceres, remains a further spoiler to be found on the Planet Ceres pages. Category:Planets